Cautious Ghost
by lizzi3879
Summary: Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne are on their way to meet Nancy's father, Carson, to talk about a volunteer case in Bayport about a ghost ship appearing after midnight and leaving murders and robberies around town. Along side are the Hardy's who volunteered the case to Carson. Nancy, George, and Bess meet the Hardy Boys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

_**So Hi guys!**_

**_Long time no see! Before, I deleted because I thought no liked it really... SO YEAH.. I'm re-typing it to continue it! So I wanted to thank_****keelykelly ****_for commenting on this book ! I saw what you meant after re-reading it. And that it really was SOOO CONFUSING! Also for a shout out, Dulaman terrior, Thanks for telling me to continue the book! And also I'd like to comment on the Guest that have reviewed on the book. Look. I'm still only in 7th grade and I'm still learning paragraphs... Plus when I wrote the first copy, it was the beginning of the year for me and it's still really hard for me to write paragraphs... SO YEAH JUST ACCEPT IT! But anyway, since I practiced writing books, I don't know if I will publish, I think I'll fix it. (I also suck at spelling certain words. SO YEAH IF I HAVE A MISPELLED WORD SORRY!)_**** I also corrected some unknown words...If you have questions on it, you can PM me for a shout out and ask the question or you can review too.**

**Later and READ ON!**

**Libby**

**Chapter 1**

**Bayport**

Nancy Drew and her two best friends, Bess Marvin, who was a little on the chubby side, but was an in between on weight, with blonde hair. George Fayne, who was cousins with Bess and was best friends with Nancy, was athlete slim and had black short hair. The trio was heading to Bayport to see Nancy's father, Carson Drew, for a volunteer case. Driving through Bayport, the top of their red Jeep opened with the sea salt smelling air and beautiful sunshine coming through. Nancy's blondish-red curls blowing everywhere. They headed down the winding road, when two motorcycles cruised passed them, going the other way. "Ahh. I sooo wish we weren't here on a case Nancy." said Bess in the back of the Jeep. Nancy laughed and said "Me too Bess, me too." George was busy texting her mom about how many days they were staying, telling her not worry if she got sun- burnt (which didn't look like she was going to get burnt at all, rather getting kidnapped, chased, followed and nearly getting killed, which Nancy was notorious for having that kind of Karma around her some how.) When Nancy and Bess won the challenge to get George off her phone, they turned up the radio and sang along to songs.

Frank and Joe Hardy cruised on their motorcycles on the long road that lead to and from town to a place their mom requested to go get food to eat for lunch. Frank was the oldest with deep dark- brown black hair and kind of a build a normal guy his age should and would have. While Joe, the youngest Hardy brother, had blonde hair that matched the sun and had a build that a normal person would WANT to have. They passed many cars, including a red Jeep, which many people in Bayport didn't want or have Jeeps. Most tourist rented them so they could have a ride around town. When they finally got there, Frank and Joe looked at the sign. _"Shrimp Gulf Outpost."_ was weird name since it wasn't even close the beach and there were no outposts for seafood in Bayport. They walked into a place that looked like _"Olive Garden" _seafood style. "Welcome to Shrimp Gulf Outpost. Table for two?" asked the waitress. "Yes." Frank answered. Frank, knowing his brother, Joe would have said something like "Sure. It it's a table for you and me." if Frank hadn't answered. Frank felt half the time bad for the pretty girls Joe put his eyes on. Sometimes even asked them out. They followed the waitress into the main dinning area to a window table, that was a booth for two. The waitress took their orders on drinks and went to go get them. The two Hardy boys made small talk when the waitress she came back, they ordered. "I'll have the fried fish, with tartar sauce and a salad on the side, please." said Frank. " I'll have the crawfish with potatoes and corn on the cob." Joe said. The waitress nodded and walked off with their order. Once they were alone again, "So, who is this guy dad's having over for a case?" Joe asked. "Carson Drew." answered Frank. They were talking about the new case the brother's father, Fenton Hardy, had stepped on. Mr. Hardy was bringing in a professional lawyer and his detective kid. Anyway, Bayport was having some Ghost Ship appear in the water around midnight and leave around 4 in the morning, leaving a trail of murders and robberies. "Dad mentioned the kid is coming in today. Supposedly we'd known her since I was like... 2 and you were like,.. 3" said Joe. "Here's your crawfish and here's your fried fish." said the waitress. "So how do you know it's a girl?" asked Frank, while he was eating. "Don't know. Just having a gut feeling about it being a girl." said Joe, mouth full of corn on the cob. They finished their lunch. Ordered some food for their dad, mom, their dad's guests and their dad's sister who the called Aunt Gertrude. Then they left.

_**Tell me if you want to hear more!**_

_**Later and REVIEW!**_

_**Libby**_

_** SO I started this book, and I'm sooo HAPPY! Thanks for pushing me to continue. I've got some fresh ideas for this book, from the last copy!**_

_**Later AND READ ON**_

_**Libby! **__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**The Meeting of Frank and Joe Hardy and Nancy Drew**

"I'm so sorry those boys of mine are running late, Carson and Nancy." said Mr. Hardy with his buisness suit and black flat hair. Mr. Hardy, Nancy and Mr. Drew were all sitting in Mr. Hardy's big, beautiful office. Almost everything was made out of wood. The desk that Mr. Hardy was sitting behind was made of mahogany. The walls in the room were even panels of wood. Nancy had requested Bess and George stay at the hotel, when Nancy left to go see her father and Mr. Hardy."No problem at all Mr. Hardy. I hope that the treats that Hannah made are delicous." said Nancy, kindly. "I haven't taste those sweets yet, though I gurantee Gertude and Joe will eat them all. Laura, Frank and I will most likely not have a chance to even put a bite in our mouths..." said Mr. Hardy, laughing. There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hardy, who had told Nancy to call her Laura, came in. "The boys are home. They nearly wreaked into your car, Nancy!" she exclaimed, "Is it a rentel?" Mrs. Hardy asked. "No. Actually, Dad bought it when my mustang broke down. That was another case. I decided to bring it with me since, according to dad at least, this place is like the beach. And indeed, it is." said Nancy. Then two boys opened the door. A blonde haired with blue eyes. The other with black-brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Oh. Good. We got caught in traffic. And nearly had a run-in with a Jeep..." said the blonde boy. We laughed. "Frank and Joe, meet Ms. Nancy Drew and her father, Carson Drew. Nancy and Carson, meet my sons, Frank and Joe." said Mr. Hardy. "Nice to meet you boys." said Mr. Drew. "Nice to meet you Mr. Drew." said Joe, Nancy guessed. "Yes nice to meet you, Frank and Joe. I'm sorry about you're near run in with my Jeep." said Nancy. "Wait aren't you the Hardy brothers that came to River Heights to meet up with my friend, Carol Davevers?" asked Nancy. "Yeah. Nancy Drew... I've heard that name in New York before..." said Frank. Nancy had figured out who was who. Dark haired boy was Frank and blonde haired boy was Joe. _Another mystery solved, Drew._ Nancy thought. "Ahha. That's it Frank. We heard Nancy Drew in New York working for Grace Freebush!" said Joe. "Yes. I did work for Gracey." said Nancy. "Well besides other cases lets work on ours." said Fenton. "Yes and who brought the sweets? Because Aunt Gertrude was eating all the cookies." said Joe. "The Drews. Laura. Can you please grab Trudy before she gets sick?" asked Fenton. "Already ahead of you Fenton." said Mrs. Hardy. Mrs. Hardy then left to go get Ms. Hardy. "So. Let's begin." said Carson.

"It all began about 2 months ago. A ghost ship, which came from Iceland and then crashed here in Bayport" began Mr. Hardy. "It's a sister ship to "_Heerlijkheid_". The ships name is "_Vrijvrouwe_" or otherwise known in Dutch-" "As Free Lady." finished Nancy. "Yes. How did you know?" asked Fenton. Frank, Joe and Fenton all looked amazed at Nancy for knowing this. "I went to Iceland one summer and worked on a case there. It was a heritage festival. " Nancy said. "The sister ship to the ghost ship "_Vrijvrouwe_" was there. That was my case basically. There had been lost treasure on it. I was there for the heritage festival. Like always, I stumbled onto a mystery." finished Nancy. All three Hardy's were in peer shock. Carson and Nancy were the only ones with smug looks on their faces.

**_So if you didn't know. I used a different way of spelling Gracie. I wanted to be creative and when I did spell check it let it pass. So yeah. And also, if you don't know (which you probably don't, unless you read comic books.) Carol Davevers is actually a Marvel character (She's Ms. Marvel to be exact). The story of the ships (not the Vrijvrouwe but the Heerlijkheid) is actually apart of the new ND game. The Iceland story is part of it too. If you want to know more, go pre-order the game "Nancy Drew: and The Sea of Darkness"! Gracie Freebush is actually from "Miss Congeniality" 1 and 2. So yeah. I'll post and update when I have a chance, between school. And tests. And teachers. And parents._**

**_Yeah... See ya!  
If you have questions or shout out wants PM me!  
Later and REVIEW IF YOU DARE (or must. Must is always an opition.)_**

**_Libby_**


	3. Note from Libby About Chapter 3

_**So hi! ((Again)) I've been working on Cautious Ghost chapter 3. But once again I'm in school, so I have little time on my hands ((Come on May. Get here faster!)) and so I had this idiotic idea to start a new book ((STUPID! *Bang head like Dobby does in **__**"Harry Potter"***__**) So ANYWAY this book is called the "**__**The Two Fosters"**__** based off of Natalie Babbitt's "**__**Tuck Everlasting"**__** so yeah... I really liked the book and the movie because we read the book in class... And blah, blah, BLAH. So if I have a chance to actually fit the chapter stuff in storyline without putting any of the TE characters in it, I would be thankful to have typed it =). So yeah. When I have a chance, I will get to it...**_

_**Later and SORRY!**_

_**Libby **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

** So. Longest time ever... So anyway.. I might not be publishing next week. EXAM TIME. (*Groan*) Now I have a reason behind my hiding last week. If you don't know. I live in south Louisiana. We had gone through a tornado warning and a tornado actually hit us and wiped out my wifi for my laptop. And there was no way of getting my dad off his main computer so, yeah. Also, some of my friends electricity went out. We heard and saw that some people in my tie ninny town had lost their house. So please pray for those also. And I couldn't publish over the weekend because my parents decided to do yard work. (*Another groan*) and I had my towns Fireman Fair over the weekend.. (*Tiny laugh, and apology*) So yes I will get through this book. Also go and check out "Tuck Everlasting"! Also I know you guys probably wanted another chapter.**

**Read on and PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and have a nice day,**

**Libby **

**Chapter 3**

**The Ghost Ship Attacks**

After learning that Nancy had been on a case like this before, was a hard one to believe. Frank then realized that Nancy Drew was quite full of surprises. "So Nancy. What did you do?" asked Joe. "I solved the case." said Nancy. "But.. The bad part is. I don't think the suspects had any relations with our current culprit." added Nancy. "Okay.. So this leaves us with nothing." said Joe, sarcastically. "Joe. We're just beginning this case. It's not like we have a math workbook with all the answers filled in for us." said Frank. "I have to agree with Frank on this one Joe. That's the whole meaning of the word mystery and case." said Fenton. "So. What do we have on the case, then, Fenton?" asked Mr. Drew. "Well.. According to Chief Collig, there has been a number of thefts in the good part of town and murders in the bad side of town." said Fenton. "What do you mean good and bad sides of town?" asked Nancy. "Well. Before we even moved here, there was a really big storm in Bayport. It destroyed most of the town. Making it like, Hurricane Katrina came through. So, what happen was that some people who could afford to rebuild their house after the storm, did. While others couldn't. Their still rebuilding it today." said Joe. "So. That became the bad side of the town. The ones who couldn't afford to rebuild and the good side was the ones who could." said Nancy. They nodded. "Well. It's not a shock they have murders there. Collig's probably not wanting us on such a big case." said Frank. Right then and there, Nancy's phone started to ring. "Excuse me. It's a call I have to take." said Nancy.

When in the hallway, Nancy picked her phone up. "George? What's up. I'm in a meeting with the Hardy's right now." she said. "Nan... You might want to come to the hotel. There's been a fire and a robbery." George said, sounding as calm as she could.

**So, really short chapter. As I said. I have exams (*Groan*) and have to go s-(*Groan*) t- (*Groan*) u- (*Groan*) d- (*Groan*) y (*Groan*). What does that spell? Study... : / Oh well.**

**See ya.**

**Wish me Luck,**

**And hopefully I'll finish later.**

**Libby**


	5. Note about reviews

**Hi. So before you read this chapter. If you haven't READ THAT IM IN 7TH GRADE AND HAVENT LEARNED MUCH ABOUT WRITING! You are a complete and utter idiot (mainly to the jerk of a guest who commented about my dialog.) I'm trying hard. Believe me. If you want to read my horrible book and read through the text. And if you just want to comment annoying things because my dialog isn't straight or something stupid. Get off FF now. I've lie through books that don't have the best dialog. I didn't comment about it to annoying the CRAB out of the writer. So please. Keep the tank, press the mute button or shut the fly trap please. (Which means basically shut it. ) and read. **

**:) all smiles. Good. **

**Libby**


	6. Chapter 4

**So hi!**

**Alright first of all on my to-do list is to explain the whole Libby and Lizzi thing.. Okay. So. Technically and truth be told, I made this account in like September of 2014 (Not to long ago..). So, I also HAD an Youtube channel I never used, but just one comment was mentioned on one of my growing up nicknames (Elle). So, this person told me he/she had a friend named Elizabeth (My real name) and her nickname was Libby and he/she thought that the only nicknames in the world was Lizzie in its multiple spellings and Libby. I put Lizzi as my username because I'm used to using it. So, yes. Mr or Ms. Guest. Hate to be rude. But can people mind their business?**

**Have a wonderful evening or morning or afternoon,**

**LIBBY!**

**Chapter 4**

Nancy could not believe her ears. "Wait. George. Was anyone hurt? Have the police gotten there? What about Evelyn?" asked Nancy. Evelyn McAdams was known for her hotel in River Heights and was one of Nancy's close friends when it came to getting a hotel somewhere. "She's a little spooked, but okay. So are we and the other guests." said George. "Yes. The police have gotten here, too." yelled Bess from the backround. "I'll be there in a little bit." said Nancy. Nancy walked in after saying goodbye to George. "Nancy. Is everything alright?" asked Carson, worried about his daughter. He had trusted the Hardy's and Nancy's close friend, Evelyn McAdams, but it was Ms. McAdams attitude the day he arrived. She was yelling at her, yet 10th, assiant about the color of the sheets in the new hotel in New York and about another one in Boston. Ms. McAdams hadn't seen Carson arrive and he sat there for all of 30 minutes listening to Evelyn's rave about money and purples and violet. When she had finally noticed him, she muttered something about dumb blondes and their moments. "Dad? Earth to Dad..?" as ked Nancy. Carson knocked himself out of his thoughts and listened to the conversation and story Nancy was about to give.

"So wait. Who is Bess and George?" asked Joe, for the fiftieth time. Frank sighed and thought about slapping Joe and saying shut up. Nancy, however, kept her patience. _This girl is truly amazing right now. She ought to be Joe's guardian angel right now, because I'm about to punch him so hard all his teeth and his tongue will fall out. _Frank thought. "Bess Marvin and her cousin George Fayne are friends of mine. We grew up together." said Nancy. "Nancy. Is that...?" asked Joe. Frank's mouth dropped to the bottom of the Jeep, while Joe's had been left on the road. "You guys alright?" asked Nancy, curiously. "You... YOU know Evelyn Sam McAdams?" asked Joe. Joe had daydreamed and his dreams were haunted by Marley McAdams. Marley was the daughter of Evelyn and her late husband Greg. Hannah had lost her father when Mr. McAdams had just started_ Hotel Jacquie_. Then in River Heights, _Hotel Adele _was built. That was Evelyn's first build since Mr. McAdams died. _Hotel Jacquie_ shut down after Mr. McAdams died. When_ Hotel Adele_ was opened, they refurbished _Hotel Jacquie_ and opened it again. "Yes. All three of us know her and Marley, her daughter. Dad had a lawyer job when Mr. Greg died." said Nancy. The _Hotel Jacquie was _lit up by cop lights all over and car doors said _**B.P.D. **_"Uh, oh. B.P.D is here means we get Chief Coligg." said Joe. Frank groaned. Nancy saw near an entrance a red haired woman. "Oh. Look! It's Evelyn." said Nancy. Nancy walked over and there George and Bess stood. Next to them was Evelyn McAdams and her daughter, Marley McAdams. Both having red hair, but while Evelyn's eyes were chocolate brown, Marley's was a beautiful blue. "Nancy!" cried Bess. Nancy quickly introduced the two girls to the Hardy's and then to Evelyn and Marley. Marley blushed a little under Joe's gaze and so did Joe. All that Joe and Marley didn't hear was the gaging noises George, Nancy and Frank were making. A very big man with a B.P.D badge walked up to them. He could possibly be Chief McGinnis half-brother. "Of course Fenton Hardys sons would be here." He grumbled. "So, Hardys. It's the basic break-in move along." Said the chief. "Chief Coligg, according to your name tag, I'm staying here. And I trust the Hardys." Said Nancy. "Hardys. Who is she?" Asked Chief. "Nancy Drew. River Heights." Said Nancy. "Ah. So you are Carson Drew's daughter. One of a the guests here too." Said the Chief. "Chief McGinnis knows me." Said Nancy. "You know McGinnis?" Asked Chief. "Yes, sir. He trusts me." Said Nancy.

**So very short chapter because I somehow am punished by my parents from my computer. I have no idea why... So I'm using my mom's iPad. It's not the best thing, but it works though. Also, SUMMER IS SO CLOSE I CAN TASTE IT! I get out earlier than the rest of the kids. Next week is my technical last week. Yesterday was my last day in the classroom.**

**So later, love some of your reviews (most of them) **

**Libby**


	7. Yet another note from Libby

So HI!

Long time, no see. I've actually kinda, quit Fanfiction? No, not stop writing or reading FF. Just started a few books on something called Wattpad. It'd like FF execpt it doesn't involve the concept of being obsessed with a book. SO YEAH.. If you can click the link, it will lead you to my Wattpad account (So you can read the BKS) or go to Wattpad and search Libby3879. I will sorta be contiuing to write the Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew series, and the Tuck Everlasting book.. And whatever book I need to work on...

Later!

Libby

Wattpad:

user/Libby3879


	8. Chapter 8

So, hi. Yeah. It's been a while, I'm aware.

So, currently, lol, I've looked back on my books here on FanFiction and holy Jesus. You guys were all right. I'm not that bad of a writer anymore, but I figured "What the heck, this was written back in 7th grade. (Now, I'm in 9th) Let's try it again." And basically, I'm going back to my old writing grounds that started/formed/molded me into the author I am today. I've gotten better with the whole new sentence, new paragraph thing (I guess?) and I am able to hold criticism a lot better now. So, yeah.

Later,

libby:-)


End file.
